


Electric Angel

by mythic0wings



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Electric Angel, Gen, If Vocaloids were Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A singing program that many people let age, a fad passed its time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Angel

Ensnared in a cage of wires it lays. The body human but no heart beat inside its chest. Stumbled upon, the cybernetic being appears lifeless. Head hanging so low its chin touches its chest, eyes closed with no light behind them. Dust dulls the bright coats of paint on its parts. Someone has found it, locked away with no purpose and marvels. It could have been a pop star, an idol even, when it was working. A storage device, no larger than his forefinger, is clasped in his palm. He reaches through to plug it into a port at the base of its neck. 

A light flickers on the storage device, downloading data from within the being. Compacting the program onto the small stick. A compilation of numbers -zeros and ones- long enough to stretch around the world. Portable, however.

01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

The flash drive gets plugged into a laptop, contained in a small apartment, uploading the program from the cyber being. Double clicked and a figure pops up onto the screen; small with large, expressive eyes. It's male, waving at the user beyond the screen. A separate window loads on the desktop, an empty playlist. The figure looks at the empty playlist, looking sad before turning back to the invisible user. Another window opens, this time loaded with numerous files displayed.

Hopeful, the figure waits, eager even. It has not been used for so long, years.

Dragged and dropped, items appear on the playlist. Songs for this program to sing. Reasons for an angel to spread its wings. So it does, a light, lilting voice emits from tiny speakers. Filling the air as bright wings, formed from pixels, spread from the electric angel.


End file.
